1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece apparatus having a game function. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel timepiece apparatus having a game function including a display comprising a digital displaying portion for a current time display and a figure displaying portion for displaying a game when a game is played through a display of a figure for a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a timepiece apparatus having a digital display for displaying the current time information in a digital manner has been proposed and put into practical use. Such conventional digital display type timepieces may be incorporated in a clock, a wristwatch and so on; however, such conventional timepieces with a digital display were merely adapted to display the current time information such as the day of a month, the day of a week, the hour, the minute, the second and so on. Accordingly, such conventional timepieces of a digital display type fail to have other functions such as a game function.